


Touch-a-touch-a-touch me

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a surprise for Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a-touch-a-touch me

'Okay Greg you can do this, Mycroft and you have been dating for months and you know he likes this movie, you can do this' Greg repeated in his head. He looked down at the area where the small golden men's bikini he was wearing was under his coat, he couldn’t do this, he pulled his over coat on tighter over himself. The sleek black car pulled to a stop, oh god he really couldn’t do this, My wasn’t expecting him what if he was working or had guests over this was a horrible idea.  
"Sir" the driver cut off Greg's chicken train of thought, no he was Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade he had faced down murders and an angry Sherlock he could do this.  
"Right thanks." Greg said before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door, he used his key to open the door 'oh god' he thought 'what if Mycroft think this is so stupid he breaks up with me, I only just got this key I don’t want to give it back, oh god, oh god, oh god.' He walked slowly towards the kitchen, My knew he was coming and was prepping dinner for the two of them. He was also humming.  
'No that couldn’t be' Greg thought not daring to hope that Mycroft of all people could be humming "Touch a touch a touch me" while cooking defiantly not, no, no, yes.  
"Chill me thrill me fulfill me creature of the night" Mycroft sung softly to himself unaware of his boyfriend standing behind him.  
"Okay" Greg said. Mycroft spun around  
"uh.. um… I… uh… wasn't…" Greg removed his overcoat to reveal the fact that he was wearing a gold bikini and nothing else, "oh my."  
"Was it my imagination or were you just begging to be fulfilled, because if you were I think I can see to that. Do you have an itch that needs scratching, do you want to be dirty, want to see if anything grows while I pose, want to oil me up and go down, down, down?"  
Mycroft did not verbally respond he just lunged forward and kissed his exceedingly attractive boyfriend hungrily. Greg kissed him back and pushed him back against the counter rubbing his gold crotch against Mycroft's suited one. He then pushed a leg between Mycroft's causing the man to moan wantonly.  
"Oh Yes Gregory, Oh yes" Mycroft gasped as the rutted against each other.


End file.
